


Milk?

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Spot Conlon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, M/M, Male Friendship, Modern Era, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Soft Spot Conlon, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: Based on this post:Race: Spot an' I don't have pet names for each otherJack: *raising eyebrow* Oh yeah?Race: *defiantly* YeahDavey: *not looking up from his snake book* What do bees make?Race: *confidently* MilkSpot: *from the kitchen* Racer, babe, what the fuckby @kit-kat-24601
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon & David Jacobs, Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Milk?

Spot wasn’t actually sure why Jack, Davey and bunch of other people, who had now left, had invaded the apartment he shared with Race, but he was absolutely certain it was Race’s fault and therefore had evacuated into the kitchen so he only had to deal with them in small groups looking for food or the alcohol he had told them they didn’t have.

It was, thankfully, only Jack and Davey now, who were playing cards with Race and reading a book on snakes, one Spot hadn’t even been aware he owned, respectively and Spot was in the kitchen washing all the plates and stuff that had been dirtied by their friend group- most of whom didn’t seem to understand the concept of only using one plate/glass/fork etc. Regardless, it was calming to go through the repetitive motions, listening to Jack and Race quietly chatting about whatever came to mind with Davey’s occasional input. Feeling safe, warm, and a thousand other emotions he would never admit to having, Spot zoned out slightly, humming along to the tuneless music in his head.

“Nope?” Jack said incredulously, bringing Spot back to the present, “Nope?”

“Nope.” Race repeated, “Spot an' I don't have pet names for each other.”

From the kitchen, Spot smiled down at the glass in his hands, knowing full well that Race was lying. Jack obviously knew this as well because Spot could hear the disbelieving eyebrow raise in his next sentence, 

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Race replied defiantly, and Spot could imagine the pose he had, crossed arms, leaning back into the couch with his chin stuck out.

Davey’s sigh was his way of warning them he was entering the conversation, but his distracted tone made Spot wonder if he had even looked up from his book. “Race, what do bees make?”

“Milk.” Replied Spot’s idiot boyfriend with all the confidence the world had seen fit to grant him, his tone left no room for disagreement and there was a pause from the living room at the same time Spot looked at the door in confusion.

“Racer, babe,” he finally said when the baffled silence got too much, “what the fuck?”

There was a burst of laughter from the other room, and Spot dropped the plate he was holding in the sink to move into the living room. Jack and Davey were leaning on each other, laughing harder than he had even thought possible, every time they glanced over at Race it set them off again, and it was pretty obvious why with the pout he was sporting.

“Spotty,” Race said when he noticed him, “they’re being mean to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing crack fluff its so fun and it makes me happy :)  
> do i make u happy?  
> also i wasn't sure how to end it so sorry if u feel it just cuts off


End file.
